


The War Within

by Autobot2001



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional pain, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Social Anxiety, Verbal Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot2001/pseuds/Autobot2001
Summary: Jamie's once friend, now enemy, Jadin, returns, claiming to be saying what she thinks others are afraid to say, realizing she's been trying to destroy Jamie all wrong. Sure, killing her would be great, but this could work just as well as Jamie's already in a very depressed mood.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie's once friend, now enemy, Jadin, returns, claiming to be saying what she thinks others are afraid to say, realizing she's been trying to destroy Jamie all wrong. Sure, killing her would be great, but this could work just as well as Jamie's already in a very depressed mood.   
Both ladies are my OCs.   
Warning; verbal Bullying

Jamie POV  
With the snow melted, and the mud is gone; family not caring if I'm around or not, Crosshairs, Drift, Jayce, and J.R. back in their dimensions: I walk along the street instead of in the woods. It's not a busy street; it's like walking along a path in the woods. It's a shame it's still too cold for camping. My only way to escape this shit without my family calling the police and saying I'm missing. Would they genuinely think no way I'm camping or not give a shit? I'd rather not find out if it'll result in police everywhere and discovering my secret. My only friends — who have become more like my family — would be gone forever. Being questioned by authorities would be hell, but dealing with the hell that is depression is worse. 

After walking the entire length of the road, I walk through the woods towards the open field that's the training ground. Ironically after thinking it's too cold to camp, I'm going to sit on the ground by a tree for a while, then maybe go to my base. My family knows about the building as it's only 256 feet away from the house, but they don't see how big it is. Luckily all they see is enough to think it's a two-story garage which may seem odd with a shed behind the structure, but it's easy to explain I wanted a garage for my ATV and motorcycle. Now add It's my apartment. The only challenge would be explaining why I still have a room in the house, but I haven't had to figure out how to explain that yet. 

"Hoping to freeze to death?" A voice says from behind the tree I sit by. They quickly move to reveal themselves in front of me, "where are your babysitters? Did they realize you're a waste of their time?"   
This is unusual for Jadin to resort to insults. She always starts a fight when we cross paths. 

Jadin POV   
I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner, crushing this bitch with her mental struggle. I suspect she'll terminate this whole thing in ten minutes. True, my goal was to kill her and become the leader of our team, but making her terminate this sounds much better.   
"How the fuck do you take on any enemy but afraid to talk to humans in your dimensions? Or able to talk to friends in other dimensions? Fake lying piece of shit!"   
I know exactly why she struggles, and it's not an act, but I enjoy seeing the look on her face, shocked at what I've said. 

Sideswipe POV   
With Crosshairs and Drift busy at N.E.S.T., I thought I'd come to Jamie's dimension. With the shitty year she's been having — and we're only seven weeks into the year — I don't want her being left alone. Maybe it's ridiculous over the top worrying, but I don't care. I wasn't expecting the situation I stumbled across. Glad I'm still in my bipedal mode.  
"Prime, that bitch, Jadin is here," I inform my leader.   
"Stand down for now," he instructs.   
Why the frag does Prime and Ratchet want me to standby and listen to the bitch make up accusations and talk bullshit.

"You focus on security when cross-dimensional traveling, but not here. Actually, I'm amazed the Autobots don't have their security system setup here, or do they, and it's that lame? I see you are — as the people online in this dimension say — an attention seeker! I wouldn't be surprised if that's what the few humans you manage to talk to think, especially when you take forever to reply or ignore them! Oh, and when they're the ones who need to be cheered up! Fuck you, no wonder no human wants to be your friends!"

That bitch's last sentence did it; I finally get the order to step in.   
"You little bitch!"   
I reveal myself, shocking Jadin. Jamie did not react to my arrival.   
"Too late, I'd enjoy the last day with her, and she's going to terminate this whole thing," Jadin says, smiling before flying off.   
"Get those two here now!" I demand, which is not a good idea when it's your superior, but Jamie needs her best friends and guardians more than me.   
I activate my holoform, pick up my tiny four-foot-seven-inch friend and hug her close to me. I don't know if shock about what a person heard is a thing, but there's definitely a delayed reaction. 

Drift POV  
Crosshairs and I don't know exactly what happened, but it's a concern when we're informed we need to get to Jamie even though another Autobot is with her. Thankfully this is the first time it's happened, but why does Sideswipe think we need to get to Jamie's dimension? Ratchet and Prime coming with us adds to my worry and likely Crosshairs' worry as well.

Sideswipe is holding Jamie when we get to her dimension. I activate my holoform and take her from him.   
"What happened?" Crosshairs asks, still calm but concerned.   
"Jadin; deciding a verbal attack is better," Sideswipe tells us.   
Sideswipe knows Jadin wants Jamie dead and about her last attempt to kill Jamie. I'm glad he wasn't there when it happened. Prime tells Crosshairs and me to take Jamie to her room at her base. Our bipedal form will be fine here. Crosshairs activates his holoform and comes with me. 

Optimus Prime POV  
We heard a little of what Jadin said; now we listen to the entire conversation, disgusted with what we're hearing. I worry this is her new weapon.   
I'm distracted by this concern until I hear a ground bridge open. Sunstreaker must have felt how furious Sideswipe is.   
"Who do I get to kill?" He scowls.   
"Too late, she's gone," Sideswipe informs his twin. Failing to be specific scaring Sunstreaker. Yes, he's rarely scared, only when his twin is in danger — until he met Jamie, even if their friendship is complicated.   
"Jamie didn't hurt herself," Ratchet adds, "it's that bastard, Jadin."   
We replay the recording for Sunstreaker.  
"THAT BASTARD WILL PAY!!" Sunstreaker rages.  
Jadin will be back, and Sunstreaker will be awaiting the day she returns.  
"What are we going to do now?" Sideswipe asks.  
"Nothing more any of us — not even Crosshairs and Drift — can do. Humans would suggest a psychiatrist—," I explain.  
"Oh, what good they are!" Ratchet rages, "Jamie saw psychiatrists for nine years! Great help they are! Amazing, there are humans against drugs to help mental illness but no problem if someone needs to see a psychiatrist for life! Nope, not an indication that's not working! These people are like her mom with the idea it's easy to act like bullying and having no friends never happened!   
We know he means humans in her dimension. Unfortunately, we didn't spend as much time as we have been since Jamie turned eighteen. I have been wondering if being with her more would have helped her. It's a shame she didn't meet Crosshairs and Drift until she was nineteen; there's something about those two — aside from the fact Jamie likes Drift — that's different.   
"What about Rung?" Sideswipe asks.  
"I don't know; I think there's permanent damage which we have seen humans here don't understand. The fact it's Jamie's family is causing more issues," I explain.  
We aren't sure if Jamie's dog, Buddy's death, could have anything to do with the challenges she's been dealing with. We noticed the changes as her family talked about putting the dog down, then she really struggled when they did it. 

Drift POV  
Crosshairs and I lie on the bed with Jamie between us, facing me. She tried not to cry, but it's impossible. We know she's going to end up falling asleep. We don't know what Jadin said — nor do I want to hear it — but we know she's distraught. 

"You're ok; we know how much we love and care about you," Crosshairs says as he rubs Jamie's back. Crosshairs always finds a way to comfort Jamie, even if he's looking at her back. Glad Jamie still has tissues left from when she was sick. It's hard to find them in the nightstand drawer since I can't get up, but I finally get them to wipe her eyes and nose. 

Crosshairs POV  
What did that bastard say? I'd love to find her. She made Jamie distraught today, but this has been frequent this year, and we're only seven weeks into the year. 

Twenty minutes pass before she starts calming down. Drift tells me she's trying to go to sleep. I get off the bed and cover the two with the blankets thinking Drift will stay here once Jamie falls asleep. I'll lay on the bed until Jamie is asleep. Prime texts asking for an update and to talk to Drift and me when Jamie is asleep. Drift tells me he's coming with me when I tell him Prime wants to talk to me. He knows Prime means both of us, but I thought Drift wouldn't dare leave Jamie alone even if she's asleep. 

We find Sideswipe waiting in the hallway as we head out of the room.   
"I'll stay with here," he says before we could even ask.  
Jamie will be asleep for at least two hours, but I doubt Sideswipe will take no for an answer. 

Prime, Ratchet, and Sunstreaker sit on the sectional; Sunstreaker looking pissed while Prime and Ratchet are concerned and displeased.   
After we listen to the recording, we end up having the same discussion we always have. At this point, it's venting how there's not much we can do.   
"... I hate humans will think she's too much work just to be friends, and she deals with a lot of anxiety trying to talk to anyone," Ratchet vents.   
I doubt Drift is even listening. 

Drift POV   
It's heartbreaking knowing that I love struggles mentally and emotionally, and there's not much I can do. Now with Jadin's attack, things are going to be more challenging. As some humans say, a relationship isn't always pretty. Sadly, other humans think a relationship has to be perfect, or they break up or divorce. True, there are times a couple has to say the relationship is dead, but not this. This is the 'for worse' part of the human's wedding vow 'for better or worse.' However, this should be how a relationship should be before marriage.   
I leave to get my bipedal form. I'm going for a drive; I should be back before Jamie wakes up. 

Optimus Prime POV  
Even with our own war, I can't believe how much humans can hate each other and say a person with depression is begging for attention. Most thinking suicide is a selfish act out of their pain while people only say 'go see a psychiatrist.' it's obvious that doesn't work for everyone. Even for Cybertronians; otherwise, Sunstreaker wouldn't be an aft. Though in his case, no parent or guardian was making him see Rung. 

I stand by the door, watching Jamie sleep until Sideswipe speaks.  
"I can't believe that bitch did this," Sideswipe sighs, "how humans ignore mental health while concerned about other conditions. It's really bad when it's someone's own family."   
"I don't even want to know what she's thinking, but we must find out," Ratchet frets. I didn't know he came upstairs.   
"Jadin seemed certain Jamie would end all this, and I think, if she's right, then it's the end of everything else Jamie likes to do," Sideswipe worries.   
"After being mad she couldn't write her stories for years...I don't think so," Crosshairs guesses.   
"And her YouTube channel?" Sideswipe asks.   
"She has plans-."  
"Had plans."  
Sideswipe goes downstairs. 

Crosshairs POV  
I get why he's thinking that way even if I haven't heard what he recorded. There's Always uncertainty when Jamie struggles like this, but this time Jadin is the cause. It is hard to tell if Jamie will simply need a few days or that bitch is right, and Jamie will cease everything. 

Drift returns twenty minutes later. We end up debating on whether or not we should listen to what Sideswipe recorded. Doubt there's much we can do. Ratchet and Prime believe we should hear it, while Sideswipe argues we don't need to listen to it. Drift says he wants to hear it, but I can tell he's terrified to hear what that bitch said to his girl. 

Neither of us can believe what Jadin said. I fear I'm wrong; Jamie will be thinking of stopping all her projects and possibly this adventure. The twins and Ratchet return to our dimension, while Prime wants to wait until Jamie wakes up and talk to her. Most of this shit is from bullying, then the rest from her family. Drift thinks I don't know about a Facebook post Jamie made that explains why she doesn't simply move to an apartment, but not why she doesn't stay with us. Though sadly, we know she's terrified we will abandon her one day. Maybe that's why she doesn't want to come live with us. Technically, Drift, and I can make her stay with us, but what we have been doing was working. Drift is too distracted by the shit Jadin said to even talk about it; forget talking about getting Jamie to stay with us. I watch him go back upstairs. 

Drift POV   
I can't believe that bitch resorted to a verbal attack. Though Jamie has read people online saying the same shit. It's disgusting humans think that way, and it's a different reaction when it's directly about her, though Jamie is disgusted people think this way. 

I close the door to Jamie's room, sit on the floor, and cry. I'm so afraid Jadin did it, and Jamie will give up on everything. 

Crosshairs POV  
It's been stressful for all of us worrying about Jamie, but it's been terrible for Drift. This isn't the first time he's cried. It's hard trying to comfort him without tearing up myself. I sit on the floor next to him and hug him. I don't know what to say. Either of us can be right, and I don't think I can hide my fear Drift might be right.   
"I'm terrified Jadin did it...," Drift sobs.  
Is it odd I've made sure to have tissues in my pocket? I hand him a tissue, hating I have no idea what to say. 

A few minutes pass before Prime suggests Drift goes for a walk. I go with him though I don't think he'll hurt himself. 

Two hours later

Optimus Prime POV  
Drift has been in Jamie's room when he and Crosshairs returned from their walk. Crosshairs has been waiting for the two with Ratchet and me. We did our best to plan the discussion I want to have with Jamie; aware we need to be careful this time. 

Drift comes down carrying Jamie. He sits next to Crosshairs and hugs Jamie. We know too well she's already trying not to cry. I'm able to sit on the other side of Drift and have Jamie look at me.   
"Jamie, you know how much we love and care about you. I've watched the struggles you've gone through since we met. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you. We are here for you now. We will never abandon you."   
It's depressing knowing the depression keeps her from believing what I said or when Drift tells Jamie he loves her, no matter how many years we've been friends, no matter how many times we tell her. I'd do anything to go back in time, to have Ratchet and Wheeljack invent the holoforms, even if it was just to help Jamie until our mission to find the AllSpark. I'm sure we would have found a way to be with her without alarming her parents that their daughter is around a group of men. I don't know what else to say. I'm able to take her from Drift and hug her close to me. Yes, I do feel like she's my unofficially adopted daughter. I've known her since she was nine. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Jamie POV  
I didn't know Prime, Ratchet, and Sideswipe stayed overnight or that Sunstreaker came back. I was up most of the night watching a live streamer. I watch most of the week while writing a short story. Not like I could sleep. After what Jadin said, I had to write another story about bullying. I have a feeling this story will piss people off or think I'm pathetic...  
"Jamie? What's wrong?" Drift asks.   
I didn't know I had tears rolling down my face.   
Crosshairs takes my phone and walks away. Drift watches him, concerned, but doesn't ask questions. Instead, he suggests getting breakfast. I know there's going to be a conversation about what Crosshairs is reading later. 

Crosshairs POV  
I didn't think Jamie would write something that happened yesterday this fast. Looking at the document and what she posted, I see Jamie didn't care about editing like she usually does. Amazingly, this isn't sloppy considering how depressed Jamie is. Normally she's unable to write anything. 

The challenge is finding time to talk to Drift about this; I don't think Drift is going to step away from Jamie except when she goes in the bathroom, and we won't be able to talk about this in that short amount of time. Maybe I should get Prime and Ratchet involved, but Prime would often leave the decisions on what to do up to Drift and me.   
"You know what you should do to get her to laugh?" Sideswipe asks, "yeah, I came back. Even though you two are here, I can't ignore what happened and how depressed she is."   
He hands me his phone; he's been reading what humans call a one-shot.   
"Drift might normally understand I was doing this on purpose, but not now. He's not happy about what Jadin did."   
"He'd still get mad at you and....ok fine, I'll do it." 

Sideswipe POV  
I was trying to give Crosshairs an idea to make Jamie laugh, failing to realize the one-shot also has a line that caused Crosshairs to be very concerned — or more like a worry to return. At least, it seems that worry moved to the back of their processor while they were at the base the past month. Why would they return, to begin with, if they were that worried? So much for trying to come up with an idea to get Jamie to laugh. Crosshairs looks over at Jamie sitting at the table with worry. I should have thought of ways to make Jamie laugh myself. Then again, maybe it's a good thing the concern is back now that Jamie is depressed and Jadin pretty much said Jamie is better off dead. 

I'm too worried that I didn't know Crosshairs walked away, and Sunstreaker is standing beside me.   
"What's with you?" Sunstreaker asks.   
I inform him about the conversation I had with Crosshairs.   
"Nice going; even if it's a good thing he's thinking about that again, now wasn't the time. Come on, it's better they deal with this."   
"No, I'm staying here, even if I'm sitting on the sectional until they talk to Jamie."   
To my surprise, Sunstreaker is not furious I refuse to obey him. I didn't think he'd be this worried about Jamie to agree we'll both wait to hear about the conversation Crosshairs and Drift will have with Jamie. 

I watch Drift and Jamie go upstairs. I think Crosshairs is already waiting in Jamie's room.   
"I'll be right back," I tell Sunstreaker and go upstairs: ignoring Sunstreaker telling me not to screw things up again. 

I walk by Drift, who is on his phone. I assume he's talking to Prime. It's odd since Prime leaves most of the decisions around Jamie up to him and Crosshairs. Unless Crosshairs told him what I unintentionally got him thinking. Then Prime would have to know. 

Jamie is lying on her bed, covered with a blanket.   
Already wanting to go back to bed? I don't like this.   
Crosshairs says nothing as I walk in, stand on the other side of the bed and bend over and if I'm trying to reach for Jamie. It's my idea, but now I have no idea what to do to be funny. Crosshairs decides to go with the plan and deck me on the head.  
"Hey!!" I exclaim as Jamie laughs. I'm a little worried Crosshairs is indeed mad at me, and that's why he decked me on the head, but he could have not told Drift what he was thinking. With Jamie looking to nap and Crosshairs with her, I leave to find Drift.

Drift POV  
I should have known Jamie would be thinking this way after what Jadin said, or maybe I shouldn't have thought she stopped thinking...  
"Hey, are you ok?" Sunstreaker asks, genuine concern on his face.   
"It's nothing," I lie.  
Sunstreaker's grabs my arm, "I may not like most humans, but it's different with Jamie."   
"Jamie....she...," I can't say it, but Sunstreaker hugs me anyway.   
"We'll keep her safe." 

We sit on the couch, and I listen to one song that's been on my mind the past twenty-four hours, not caring Sunstreaker is also listening to the song. 

Sunstreaker POV   
I've come to see how much humans don't give a scrap about each other while complaining about others who treat humans like scrap to the point they realize too late someone was hurting inside, or like Ratchet said, thinks there's a one size fits all solution. Then some humans care and try to bring awareness about the problem. What a shame it's ineffective. I watch tears roll down Drift's face thinking about finding Janie gone; whether that be actually finding her lifeless body or discovering the hard way, we still remember her even when she's gone. 

Crosshairs comes downstairs ten minutes later as Ratchet and Prime walk through a portal.   
"She's asleep," Crosshairs tells us as he, Prime, and Ratchet sit on the sectional. I hate how we've already had a conversation about Jamie being suicidal before, and here we are again. Crosshairs hands Prime Jamie's phone, explaining Jamie wrote something about yesterday. Prime frowns as he reads what's on Jamie's phone. He can't send the document to all of us without Jamie knowing. We all read what Jamie wrote, displeased with what we're reading. 

Drift POV  
I don't know what to think about what Jamie wrote. Add what happened yesterday and what she's been dealing with not just this year, but everything she's been dealing with since we met.   
"We need to stop her from trying to make friends in this dimension," Sunstreaker says.  
"No!" I exclaim.   
"YOU'D RATHER HER BE DEPRESSED!" Sunstreaker rages, yelling.   
"You know damn well that's not true!" Crosshairs rages.   
"THEN EXPLAIN NOW!"   
"I don't want her to be alone if this all comes to an end," I tell him before walking away. 

I go into the unofficial guest room that's also used as a storage room, pull down one of the hidden beds, sit and let myself cry, unaware Crosshairs followed me until I feel his arms around me.   
"I don't think this will end by choice, and Jamie is a fighter," he says   
"She's come close to dying twice in the last five years," I sob.   
He knows Jamie's medical history and how she's come close to death several times in the past nineteen years. There have been a few times she has been severely injured. All out of our control, and it's terrifying watching my girl fight to survive.   
"I know, but she's a fighter. We're her only friends, and she loves you. It's been almost twenty years; I doubt she'll end this adventure."   
I know Crosshairs worries Jamie will die; we all do, but we're able to protect her without keeping her from fighting in battle.   
Uncertain if we're done talking with Prime, we return to the others even though Sunstreaker is furious at me. 

Optimus Prime POV  
"Drift, I understand your concern, and Sunstreaker's. This is an issue that I fear will not ever be 100% solved, but it's not right to keep her from making friends with humans in this dimension."  
"So you want me to let my girl deal with constant anxiety?!"   
"He has a point," Sideswipe comments; Crosshairs, Ratchet, and Sunstreaker nod in agreement.   
"Unfortunately, either choice is bad for her health," Ratchet points out, "but we've seen how much more anxiety and depression she's been dealing with trying to make friends, but we've seen her go through periods of depression not liking we're her only friends. Possibly thinking what if this all ends."   
Every Autobot and soldier at N.E.S.T. knows Jamie and her struggles and how there's not much we can do to help her. It doesn't help Jamie won't talk about what's on her mind. We're all terrified we'll find her seriously injured from a suicide attempt that Ratchet can't help her and she dirs, or we find her dead and watch her disappear from the dimension; finding out we'll remember her or we remember her though she ended her life here. 

Sideswipe POV  
Crosshairs and Drift go upstairs once we're done talking while Ratchet and Prime go back to our dimension. Sunstreaker wants me to listen to a song while he rants about humans. Like I wasn't unhappy, to begin with; this song and his ranting just puts me in a depressed mood. 

Ten minutes of his ranting is enough. I go upstairs to see if Jamie is awake. I hear her crying before I walk in.   
"Out!" Crosshairs says as he closes the door on me.   
"He closed the door on me," I sulk as Sunny walks towards me.   
"That's not good," Sunstreaker worries. 

Jamie POV   
I can't take this anymore; Jadin is right; I am a pathetic attention seeker. Here I am, crying as Drift holds me close to him. Crosshairs sits on the bed next to him, takes my hand, and makes me look at him.  
"That bitch lied; you're not an attention seeker; you're our friend who's been through unnecessary scrap. You know how much every Autobot loves and cares about you. You know how crazy this one is about you," Crosshairs elbows Drift as Drift smiles.   
I can't stop crying. The two mechs lay in the bed with me between them, facing Drift.   
"Shh, it's ok. As Crosshairs said, we love you; we're your family," Drift says.   
It's not fair for them to worry about me as much as they do. That's not what friends are supposed to do. Not even family is supposed to worry this much. 

Drift POV   
This is no longer about yesterday, damn it.   
I shouldn't have been away from her as long as I was. She was doing fine, but I know how quickly that can change. I fear she's been hiding how distraught she has been. 

It's a long twenty minutes before Jamie calms down. I find something for her to watch so I can talk to Crosshairs in the hallway.   
"Eeww, change your shirt first," he comments.   
"She throw up in you?" Sunstreaker asks before Crosshairs tries to get him to leave the room.   
Glad I keep some clothes here. Knowing Jamie, she's been wearing my shirts.   
I laugh, seeing I'm right. I am missing a couple of shirts from my drawer. Jamie is watching, and I catch her smiling before she lies back down.   
Yeah, you got caught. 

Sideswipe is unhappy when we walk out of the room. I see he has Jamie's phone. She doesn't know I gave her password to a few other bots.   
"I think I figured out half the problem. It's two problems, actually. Oh, and did you know Jamie stopped updating her stories, Crosshairs? Like I said, she had ideas for her YouTube channel."   
This hurts hearing Jamie stopped doing what she loves before Jadin's verbal attack.   
"Wasn't she like this at this time last year?" Sunstreaker asks.   
"Does it matter?" Sideswipe asks, "it's.... mostly the same reasons she gets in a depressed mood; the shit with her family, no friends around here, afraid to make friends knowing she's too shy to talk to people besides the typical conversation when buying stuff. She's getting better, but the anxiety she deals with..."  
"See why I say she shouldn't bother trying to make friends here? I hate how much anxiety she deals with trying to talk to people."  
"Add when someone who says she's her friend needs a friend to talk to," Sideswipe adds.   
Sideswipe tells me what happened while showing me on Jamie's phone. Sadly people will see it as being selfish since people can't see anxiety from someone's typing. It's a shame cause they're missing out on an amazing friend once they get past the challenges. Even the few soldiers at N.E.S.T. who've managed to get past Jamie's protective walls love being her friend, even with her challenges.   
"Well?" Sideswipe asks.   
"Unless I make an account and act as damage control... it's either this person will be pissed thinking Jamie ignored them or think nothing of it. Friends of this person...I don't know."  
"I'll take care of it then!" Sunstreaker rages.  
"How's being an aft to people going to help Jamie?" Crosshairs asks, "I know you think it's protecting her, but it's likely going to cause problems." 

Later that night 

Jamie POV   
The twins went back to their dimension; Crosshairs and Drift went back to talk to Prime and will return later. I stand on the balcony thinking about everything; should I stop my writing? This adventure? Trying to make friends?   
I feel my anxiety increasing, causing stomach pain and feeling like I'm going to puke. I hold on to the railing feeling like I'm going to pass out.   
"Still keeping this going? What's the matter? Afraid to lose the only idiots who'll be your friends?"   
I turn to face Jadin and her evil smile.   
"Like I said, you're a pathetic attention seeker. Heck, I doubt even the Decepticon seekers would want to be around you. You're worse than Starscream."  
"You lying bastard!" I hear Crosshairs rage, pointing his gun at Jadin. Sure, he's using his holoform, but he knows where to shoot to cause serious injury.   
Jadin lands one good punch causing me to fall to the ground before flying off.   
"Jamie?" Drift asks as he moves me onto his lap, hugging me close to him.   
I feel like I'm going to pass out and throw up.   
I didn't know Crosshairs left until he comes running back with my water bottle.   
"Drink some water," he says as he gives me the water bottle before sitting next to Drift.   
I drink dome water before crying.   
They are proving Jadin right again. 

Drift POV  
I know to Jamie this is proving Jadin right, but we can't leave her alone while she's dealing with an anxiety attack. Crying is better than hyperventilating, but I still don't like this. I watch Jamie move to deal with stomach pain.  
Damn it, this is getting worse.   
"I think I'd rather she cries and covers you with snoot than watch this," Crosshairs comments.   
Though Jamie is crying, most of her energy is fueling the other anxiety attack symptoms. She's not crying as she was earlier. I worry about her oxygen level, but we can't help with that while she's dealing with an anxiety attack. I know she feels like she's going to pass out.   
"Shh, Jamie, you're not an attention seeker. You know how much we love you."  
There's not much to add, and there's nothing more I can do to get her to realize Jadin is wrong. 

Crosshairs POV  
This hurts watching this, knowing there's not much we can do to help, how long Jamie has been dealing with this shit, though the anxiety attacks have been an issue for only the past year. All I can do is make sure she drinks water.   
"Take your jacket off," I insist as I unzip her jacket and take it off, doing my best to not have Jamie move much. She was getting warn.   
"Let's go to your room," Drift suggests.   
"No," Jamie replies and tightens her hold on Drift.   
"You'll feel better lying down," Drift assures her before standing up and carrying her up to her room. 

It's eight at night; hopefully, Jamie will relax and fall asleep soon. Drift lays Jamie in bed, covering her with the blankets before lying on the bed with her: I lie on the other side of her like before. Ten minutes pass before Jamie is asleep.   
"Good night, I love you," Drift whispers before kissing Jamie.   
He slowly closes the door as if expecting Jamie to realize we left and wake up upset. I get him to go downstairs to watch T.V. for a while. First, we need to inform Ratchet about what happened. 

"I don't know what to do," Drift frets, "I don't want this to something she deals with frequently."   
"Both Sunstreaker and Prime are right. It's not good to let Jamie not make friends, but I don't want to watch her have frequent anxiety attacks. We've seen through the years seems mostly adults who are afts talk to Jamie. Teens might understand better, but then we have the issue of how Jamie is over eighteen," I pull Drift into a hug, "we'll take care of her. I think we need to get her to stop separating this dimension and the others. We've been here several times snd her family thinks we're friends-."  
"That's the problem; now her family really doesn't understand how hard it is for Jamie to talk to people."   
We sit in silence for ten minutes until we realize we haven't told Ratchet what happened. Though he's just going to add the anxiety attack to Jamie's record, we don't want to forget.   
".... she's asleep now," I finish telling Ratchet and hang up. As I was talking to Ratchet, Drift sat next to me, no doubt thinking about Jamie's struggles, "come on, let's go to bed," I wait for Drift to stand up to hug him again, "she'll be ok." 

I'm used to making sure Drift goes to sleep before going to sleep myself. Glad we added a hidden bunk to Jamie's room. Even if there's a room across the hall, I'd rather be close to my friends. At least I'm able to watch Drift without him being bothered by it. I watch him pull Jamie close to him before falling asleep.   
She'll be ok, Drift; just another rough patch in the road, nothing new for us. Though this time, we may have more of a challenge on our hands. 


End file.
